Les couloirs de Hurlevent
by Kimiko06
Summary: [UA 2x1] Années soixante. Dans un pensionnat passablement médiocre, le fils unique du directeur lutte de toutes ses forces pour s'intégrer, et finit par trouver un allié, un nouveau qui n'a pas froid aux yeux.


Auteur : Kimiko06

Résumé : [UA 2x1 Années soixante. Dans un pensionnat passablement médiocre, le fils unique du directeur de l'établissement lutte de toutes ses forces pour s'intégrer, et finit par trouver un allié, un nouveau qui n'a pas froid aux yeux.

Petites notes quand même importantes : Cette fic m'a été légèrement inspirée d'un film très mignon qui traite du même sujet (à savoir la vie perturbée d'un garçon dans un pensionnat, qui veut devenir un homme trop rapidement). Je précise qu'il y a de la vulgarité, parce qu'on peut bien critiquer notre langage de maintenant, mais dans les années soixante, ils ne parlaient guère mieux, et je trouve que l'ambiance n'en est que plus réelle. Ensuite, difficile d'imaginer un Heero ou un Duo dans une situation pareille, alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour coller à leur personnalité, même s'il y a des comportements que je ne pouvais pas supprimer de mon histoire, puisque je me suis intéressée à des sujets qui peuvent être sensibles. Sur ce, enjoy ! -

Les couloirs de Hurlevent

La cloche qui sonne. Des bruits de pas lointains dans les corridors. Des sons qui résonnent pendant des secondes, et des secondes, et des secondes… Le garçon aux cheveux châtains soupira. Assis près des sanitaires crasseux de la cour, il triturait le bas de son pantalon qui perdait peu à peu des filons et dont la couleur ternissait au fil des années. Trois longues années qu'il portait le même pantalon sans que celui-ci ne soit devenu trop petit, trois longues années qu'il attendait avec espoir de grandir ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre ou deux. Trois longues années qu'il avait l'impression d'être une « fille » parmi les garçons. L'écolier tira sur le fil le plus long et le regarda se détacher doucement de son bas. La cour était maintenant calme et vide, tous les autres étaient rentrés dans les salles de classe, seules les feuilles mortes balayées par le vent émettaient des craquements sourds qui brisaient le silence environnant. Alors qu'il pouvait entendre le raclement sonore des chaises contre le sol carrelé des salles de classe, le garçon continuait de tirer sur les fils un à un, lentement, comme pour ralentir cet instant de solitude.

« Maxwell ! »

Le garçon leva doucement les yeux à l'appel de son nom. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'on vienne le chercher si vite. Un homme à la forte carrure s'avançait à grandes enjambées dans sa direction, son long manteau marron lui battant les cuisses. Du revers de la main, il s'essuya la joue, comme pour éponger une larme imaginaire. L'écolier ne bougea pas, mais fit la moue et l'ignora en se replongeant dans son activité.

« Maxwell, bordel, c'est la dernière fois ! Si tu recommences, j'en aviserai tes parents, c'est clair ?! »

L'homme le tira par le bras pour le relever et l'entraîna à sa suite vers les hauts bâtiments gris aux hauts toits d'ardoise qui entouraient la cour de récréation. Ils pouvaient apercevoir à travers les fenêtres les professeurs faire leurs cours, la règle à la main, et les écoliers, assis devant leur pupitre en bois, en train d'écrire. Maxwell cligna des yeux, soupira, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'établissement en traînant des pieds.

Les hauts murs semblaient se défricher de plus en plus, le carrelage noirâtre se décollait aux extrémités, et l'humidité avait créé de grosses tâches de moisissure tout le long du plafond autrefois blanc. Une autre cloche sonna, plus brève et plus claire que la précédente. L'homme s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers le garçon.

« Ah, l'heure du rassemblement ! Avec un peu de chance, ton absence passera inaperçue. »

Maxwell soupira et dégagea son bras de l'emprise du pion.

« J'peux y aller maintenant ? grogna-t-il ».

L'homme lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, opina du chef et répliqua :

« Remets bien ton col d'abord. Et va au rassemblement, j'irai plus te chercher la prochaine fois. »

Les portes des salles de classe s'ouvraient une à une bruyamment, laissant passer les jeunes qui se précipitaient dans les couloirs en chahutant et en riant. Certains se faisaient des crocs-en-jambe, d'autres se poussaient pour passer les premiers. Et c'est avec un autre soupir que Maxwell se confondit avec la masse d'élèves qui rejoignait l'arrière-cour.

-

Les collégiens se rangeaient en colonne par classe devant le directeur, un homme rondouillard aux cheveux grisonnants et à la moustache grossière.

« Silence ! »

La voix tonnante résonna dans le lointain, et les élèves se turent instantanément. Le directeur parcourut les rangs de ses petits yeux gonflés et inquisiteurs, et quelques rires discrets fusèrent.

« J'ai dit : SILENCE ! »

Cette fois, plus un son ne retentit dans l'arrière-cour. Même les plus chahuteurs reconnaissaient l'autorité effrayante du chef de l'établissement. Après s'être assuré de l'attention porté par les élèves, le directeur continua :

« Bien. Nous commençons une nouvelle année ensemble. Le corps enseignant et moi-même sommes heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous, les anciens élèves comme les nouveaux. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, cette année l'Éducation Nationale a décidé de… »

Maxwell racla le sol caillouteux avec le bout de sa chaussure. Il n'aimait pas les discours, il ne les avait jamais aimés. En plus, il trouvait son père ridicule à gesticuler comme il le faisait, en agitant ses petits bras, comme pour capter l'attention de tout le monde. Personne ne l'écoutait vraiment de toute façon…

« …et donc nous sommes rejoints par les filles. Il est clair que vos dortoirs restent séparés, et que le seul petit… »

Chaque année, c'était la même chose. Mêmes discours, mêmes têtes – enfin, mis à part les sixièmes et les « petits nouveaux » - mêmes profs, même infirmière, mêmes classes, mêmes pions… Même solitude… Toujours pareil…

« … votre surveillant agrégé, Monsieur Marcq… »

Bon, d'accord, cette année, il y avait une légère évolution, la présence de filles. Mais quelle importance ? Les filles l'ignoreraient comme les garçons. Et pourtant, il était populaire… En étant le fils du directeur et de la prof de français, il ne pouvait pas vraiment y échapper. Mais il n'était pas « populaire » comme Victor Mircus ou son copain Simon Mallant… Non, il était « populaire » comme « le collé à vie », celui qui passe les jours de la semaine et le week-end dans l'enceinte du pensionnat, dans les jupes de sa mère, à l'abri des punitions trop sévères des pions ou des professeurs. Il avait dû insister auprès de ses parents pour pouvoir rester dormir à l'internat et non pas au troisième étage, là-bas, au fond du couloir, dans les appartements de papa et maman. Maxwell savait que s'il restait à l'écart, en bon enfant de cœur, près du directeur et de la prof de français, il ne s'intégrerait jamais.

« … l'infirmière, Madame Pussot… »

Déjà que son « intégration » n'était pas glorieuse… Il avait un seul ami, et encore, ils étaient amis sur un commun accord, le genre de « j'te corrige tes fautes d'orthographe et tu me donnes les tartes maison que fait ta mère ».

« Duo, eh, Duo ! »

Ah oui… Duo… Son prénom. Enfin non, son vrai prénom résidait dans les trois majestueuses syllabes « Doniphan », mais tout le monde lui avait rapidement donné un surnom. On l'appelait « Duo », parce que « Duo » ça faisait gamin, parce que « Duo » ça faisait bref, innocent, sans défense… Un surnom à son image, qui ne représente rien, seulement la petitesse, la discrétion… « Duo » sonnait comme un murmure dans la bouche des autres, et même dans la sienne.

« Duo, elle est trop bonne ta mère ! »

Quelques rires discrets fusèrent. On lui avait souvent demandé comment sa mère avait pu épouser un homme comme son père. Alors qu'elle était grande, svelte et charmante, lui était petit, autoritaire, boudeur. Mais la vie est faite de surprises et de discordances.

Duo continuait à gratter le sol avec le bout de sa chaussure abîmée quand quelqu'un lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il jeta un regard noir à Mircus, auteur de ce coup si tendre.

« Maxwell, j'suis sûr que tu bandes chaque soir quand tu vois ta mère en pyjama. »

Les autres garçons rirent de plus bel, tandis que Duo ouvrait de grands yeux indignés. Il se mordit la lèvre si fortement que les commissures en devinrent blanches. Il n'avait pas assez de cran pour répliquer quoique ce soit. Il sentit un des amis de Victor lui tirer sa longue natte en arrière.

« Tu bandes Maxwell ? Hein tu bandes ? »

Alors que les autres ricanaient à la provocation de Mircus, une voix grave répliqua sèchement :

« C'est pas parce que la tienne n'a pas encore ce privilège-là que tu dois t'imaginer celle des autres. Tu la fermes maintenant. »

Mircus pivota lentement les talons en direction de la voix. Duo lui aussi tourna la tête après avoir libéré ses cheveux de l'emprise et aperçut un garçon aux yeux bleus perçants. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon usé et sa chemise grise semblait légèrement trop petite. Malgré son apparence négligée, il arborait un rictus insolent, presque supérieur.

« Regardez-moi ça… se moqua Mallant, un grand gaillard à la mâchoire carrée. Un p'tit nouveau qui vient nous casser les couilles. Eh, Victor, t'en penses quoi ? On lui démolit la tête tout de suite, ou on lui pisse dans son lit pendant qu'il dort ?

- Le coup de la tête dans les chiottes, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Le nouveau les regarda simplement, sans dire un mot, et c'est avec une indifférence non feinte qu'il reporta son attention sur le directeur, toujours en train de discourir.

« …je compte donc sur vous tous pour que le pensionnat Hurlevent soit, une année encore, un lieu paisible, qui donne l'envie de travail, de respect… »

A ces mots là, certains élèves rigolèrent. Le « respect » ne faisait pas vraiment partie de leur vocabulaire, et quant au travail… A la fin du long discours du directeur Maxwell, les enfants disposèrent et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire en silence, bien qu'en traînant les pieds. L'arrière-cour donnait directement sur la grande salle rectangulaire, qui comprenait une soixantaine de longues tables en bois, recouvertes de nappes blanches striées de bandes rouges sales. Les murs, eux, d'un bleu autrefois clair, comptaient de nombreux dessins à l'encre noire qui avait bavé au fil du temps. Les écoliers s'installèrent par classe aux quatre coins du réfectoire et commencèrent à parler haut et fort alors que les professeurs s'asseyaient à leur table privée. Tout à coup, la grande porte de la cantine s'ouvrit, laissant passer le directeur accompagnée de sa femme, et la salle entière se tut.

« Bon appétit ! tonna-t-il en souriant. »

Certains lui répondirent poliment, d'autres ne firent pas attention et reprirent leur conversation. Duo, qui s'était précipité sur la chaise à droite de celle du nouveau, ne regarda même pas son père et soupira. Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle et ceux en bout de table commencèrent à se servir copieusement. Le natté tourna légèrement la tête sur sa gauche, en direction du nouveau et dit d'une voix timide :

« Euh… Salut… C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Le garçon à côté de lui ne le regarda même pas, et continuait de fixer droit devant lui avec indifférence.

« On m'appelle Duo, continua-t-il doucement. T'es nouveau dans le pensionnat, non ? »

Son voisin ne lui fit pas plus attention, et le natté se tut de consternation. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir pensé un seul instant avoir un nouvel ami dans ce collège.

« Passe-moi l'eau. »

Duo sursauta au son de la voix grave et sèche. Il agrippa la carafe d'eau du bout des doigts et la fit glisser jusqu'à lui, mais elle rencontra une irrégularité de bois qui la fit sursauter, et se renversa sur la nappe. Les élèves s'écartèrent brusquement de la table en faisant racler les chaises et en émettant des signes d'agacement.

« P'tain mais t'es franchement pas doué toi ! »

Duo se leva timidement en murmurant des « pardons » presque inaudibles, ramassa la carafe en plastique à présent vide et épongea la nappe avec sa petite serviette en papier. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à lui seul…

« Tu peux lécher la table Maxwell, c'est pas avec ton torchon de boniche que ça va être propre, lança Mallant en lui donnant au passage un coup de pied sous la table.

- Ça va les gars, répliqua faiblement Duo. Mircus, bouge ton assiette, sinon je balance l'eau sur toi. »

-

« Extinction des feux à 22 heures !! Allez les mômes, tous dans vos lits et je ne veux pas de bruit !! »

Les enfants se ruèrent sur les lits en fer recouverts de draps.

« Dégage, c'est mon lit Maxwell. »

Duo soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et posa son pull sur le lit d'à côté. Il souleva les draps rugueux, s'en recouvrit tout habillé et attrapa d'un geste habile des vêtements qui gisaient à côté de son lit. Alors qu'il enfilait son pyjama, il observa discrètement la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Mircus glissa deux mots à son ami Mallant, se tourna brusquement vers Duo, un sourire aux lèvres. Le natté pâlit légèrement, se dépêcha d'enfiler son bas de pyjama, et alors qu'il retenait sa respiration, prêt à affronter une autre « plaisanterie » de Mircus, ce dernier s'arrêta devant le lit du nouveau qui se tenait à sa droite.

« Dis-moi le morveux. On sait toujours pas ton nom de petit con. »

Mircus agrippa soudainement le nouveau par la chemise et le poussa violemment contre le mur. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais quand il s'aperçut que celui-ci restait stoïque et indifférent en toutes circonstances. Le grand garçon s'empara du haut du pyjama du nouveau qui gisait sur son lit, et lut l'étiquette qui ornait la manche.

« Heero Yuy… Dans le genre original… T'es chinois ou quoi ? ricana Mircus. J'aime pas les chintocs. Ils ont des têtes de cons. »

Les autres rigolèrent bruyamment en regardant Heero.

« Y a pas que les chintocs apparemment, répliqua-t-il. »

Les rires stoppèrent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Mircus. Ce dernier s'approcha dangereusement d'Heero.

« J't'ai pas permis de parler, ducon. Tu apprendras que les p'tits nouveaux de ton espèce, ils se mettent à genoux devant nous. »

Heero l'ignora royalement, s'assit sur son lit et commença à défaire ses lacets lentement, d'un air provocateur. Mircus se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers lui après avoir lâché le haut qu'il tenait à la main, l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise et allait le frapper lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit subitement.

« Victor !! tonna une voix que tout le monde connaissait que trop bien. »

Le garçon lâcha Heero avec déception et fit demi-tour vers son propre lit.

« Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris Barton. Faut pas péter une durite pour ça… Fais chier des fois. »

Alors que tout le monde retournait à ses propres occupations après l'incident, Duo sortit doucement de son lit, attrapa le haut du pyjama de Heero qui traînait sur le sol et le lui tendit.

« Euh… Tiens c'est à toi… bafouilla-t-il. »

Heero leva à peine les yeux vers lui et attrapa le linge. Mallant se tourna alors vers Duo qui retournait dans son lit et dit :

« Maxwell, t'as choppé les magazines Playboy aujourd'hui chez tes vieux ? »

Duo soupira silencieusement et rabattit les draps sur sa tête.

« Non c'était fermé et j'avais pas envie de batailler. Si tu les veux tant t'as qu'à demander à mon vieux, avec un peu de chance il te les remettra en mains propres. »

Les autres rirent.

« La ferme Maxwell. »

-

Les enfants s'affairaient sur leurs devoirs, certains mordillaient le bout de leur stylo plume, incertains de leur réponse, d'autres regardaient les mouches voler, ou encore d'autres, comme Duo, faisaient semblant d'écrire, la mine faussement sérieuse. Le nouveau l'avait échappé bel, la veille, avec Mircus. Si Trowa Barton, le surveillant des dortoirs, n'était pas intervenu, il aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure, et Duo aurait dû ramasser les morceaux de dents par terre. Déjà qu'il avait dû les recoller pour Kushrenada la dernière fois, sous peine de « pissage dans le lit involontaire ». C'était quand même pénible de faire la bonne, même si ça lui évitait pas mal de situations indésirables.

« Mallant, range-moi ce magazine ! »

Le professeur surveillait d'un air distrait les étudiants, mais ne restait pas aveugle au comportement évident de Simon Mallant, réputé pour ne pas avoir la concentration facile. Monsieur Chang ramassa la longue règle en bois qui trônait contre son bureau et la montra à toute la classe.

« Je vous présente madame Aigrie, celle qui vous corrigera cette année. Sa sœur, madame Danseuse, s'est malheureusement cassée sur le postérieur de monsieur Mircus l'année dernière. »

Certains rirent légèrement, pas vraiment sûrs de vouloir se faire charrier par Mircus la classe une fois finie. Monsieur Chang jeta un regard de défi à Victor, qui avait croisé les bras. La cloche sonna avec un son strident, qui fit sursauter certains élèves, et Mircus s'empressa de se lever et d'attraper son livre et son cahier.

« Mircus, vous vous asseyez. Je ne vous ai pas dit de vous lever. La cloche, ici, c'est moi. »

Les enfants émirent un gloussement avant de ramasser leurs affaires et de quitter la salle.

« Maxwell, appela monsieur Chang. »

Duo s'approcha du bureau, à pas hésitants, en vérifiant que tout le monde était bien sorti de la salle.

« Vous me ferez un exposé sur l'essors de la science de 1914 à 1918. Je ne veux aucune objection, ajouta-t-il en voyant son élève prêt à protester, et je vous prierai de ne demander aucun traitement de faveur à vos parents concernant ce travail. »

Duo souleva le regard entendu de son professeur, le dévisagea avec un air dur et répliqua :

« J'en avais aucune intention, et je suis bien assez grand pour faire mon travail moi-même, merci bien. »

Le natté quitta la salle en coup de vent, irrité par les paroles de monsieur Chang. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui rappeler sa position avantagée par rapport aux autres élèves, même si Duo donnerait tout pour être comme les autres, aussi libres qu'ils paraissaient l'être, aussi dénués de complexes, aussi « adultes » en somme… Lui, Doniphan Maxwell, semblait avoir deux ans de moins qu'eux, dû à sa petite taille et à son manque évident de maturité, mais ce qui l'irritait par dessus tout restait sa fixation obsessionnelle de son propre corps non développé, qui faisait si enfantin et anti-masculin. Il était un homme, non de non !! Il était un adolescent, comme tous les autres de la classe de troisième, alors pourquoi son organisme refusait-il de suivre la normalité des choses en allant vers l'avant, en suivant son âge comme c'était le cas chez tous les garçons ? Quinze ans… Son corps avait eu quinze longues années pour faire pousser tous ces poils que les hommes normalement constitués ont… Mais lui, évidemment, lui, et toujours LUI, la victime perpétuelle, le souffre-douleur dans toutes les disciplines, ne comptait même pas un millimètre d'une pilosité déjà quasi invisible.

Duo donna un coup de pied féroce contre le mur. Un élève de cinquième le regarda, l'air ahuri, mais continua son chemin sous le regard agressif du natté. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à regretter son geste, la douleur s'éveillant rapidement le long de ses orteils endoloris.

« Quel con je fais… mais quel con ! »

A suivre…


End file.
